Camping With Katie
Katie decides to take her friends on a camping trip, but all is ruined by Albert. Episode Summary It's a beautiful summer day, and Katie is bored at home. Her sister, Hailey, is frantically wondering what she's going to do for college. Katie can't stand her antsy behavior and wants to get out of the house. Suddenly, she gets a brilliant idea. She wants to go camping. She invites her friends to go camping. Olivia declines the invite after the last time she went camping with her family. Katie, Kaitlin, Maddy, Kayla, Maddie, Emma, and Anna all go camping. The girls set up their camping supplies and get ready to have an awesome trip. Just then, Albert spies on the girls from the bushes. He thinks it's time to mess with them. His first trick is to think that they see Bigfoot. The girls are innocently roasting marshmallows around the fire, when all of a sudden, Anna thinks she sees Bigfoot. Everyone freaks out. Katie was hoping this camping trip wasn't going to be ruined. Just then, Katie notices that it's a just a robot. The girls are confused. They've just been Bunk'd. Emma is confused and wonders why they just made an obvious and unnecessary reference to a Disney Channel show. Kayla has no clue, they were probably just so scared they couldn't think straight. Albert's next trick is ghosts. When the ghosts fail, he tries a pack of wolves. The wolves just attack Albert. He then tries a forest fire. Kaitlin is not impressed. Next he tries witches and wizards. He then realizes that's really redundant considering he's a wizard. His final trick up his sleeve is to pretend to be a chainsaw murderer. This really freaks the girls out. They all run for their lives, hoping that they'll survive. Katie knew camping was a bad idea. She just wants to be home with Hailey. She misses Hailey. The chainsaw guy has Katie cornered in an area dense with trees. Katie begins crying, knowing that she is going to die. That's when Kaitlin comes in. She beats up the chainsaw guy. Katie can't thank Kaitlin enough, although still trembling greatly. Kaitlin decides it's time to find out who the real crook is. To their shock, it's Albert. Maddie isn't all that surprised. Albert hopes the girls enjoyed his tricks, and he begins singing a song about it. After the horrendous song, Kaitlin has Albert arrested. Albert says that he'll be back. Katie apologizes to everyone for the disastrous result of the camping trip. She says this is the last time she'll force them into doing something for her. Maddy honestly thinks that was kind of cool, and with all the countless adventures they've had, that was nothing. Katie is relieved, but agrees they should go home before anyone else tries to scare them. Armageddon, hiding in the bushes, is upset, hoping that he'd be able to use his pig army again. Production Information * CGI is used on Albert's tricks * This episode was supposed to air in place of "Once On a Farm, Always On a Farm" in Season 4, but was pushed to Season 5 for unknown reasons. The episode was originally formatted to fit Season 4, but was edited to include references from Season 5. The original format can be found on the Season 5 DVD set Trivia * Olivia recalls the events of "Camping Gone Wrong" * "RoboBrood Battle" from ''Super Mario Odyssey ''is heard when the robotic Bigfoot shows up * The girls make an odd reference to the Disney Channel show ''Bunk'd '' * The forest fire trick is a nod to "Camping Gone Wrong" * "Honeylune Ridge: Collapse" from ''Super Mario Odyssey ''is heard when Albert disguised as the chainsaw guy shows up * The unmasking scene is similar to that of the old ''Scooby-Doo! ''cartoons * Albert sings a variation of "You're Welcome" from ''Moana '' * Katie mentions the events of "You Can't Leave Yet!" * The pig army from "Meet the President!" is seen Category:The Phineasnferb Channel Category:The Kaitlin Chronicles